Not all Bad
by Yumi99
Summary: A ONESHOT dedicated to Nathan Prescott. NathanxOC


**Not All Bad**

 **Nathan Prescott X OC**

 _ **10 Years Before**_

" _Nathan, push me on that swing over there!" The small girl runs toward the swing set as she enters the park with her best friend._

 _The blonde boy followed her in suit, and huffed as he pushes her back lightly. Careful not to hurt her fragile frame. Nathan's friend had always been weak and frail, ever since he met her, she was always the one being pushed around for being weaker than most, and this often resulted in the tears of the little girl named Solar. But, as of recent years, she had been crying less, because of her friend, Nathan. He was always sticking up for her, nobody dared to mess with her when Nathan was around. And Nathan was always around. He felt like he had an important mission of protecting his best friend, no matter what happens._

 _Solar lets out cheerful screams as releases her grip on the chains holing the swing up._

" _Be careful! You're going to fall and get hurt." Nathan scolds her, as she sticks her tongue out playfully at the boy behind her, and jumps off the swing, not once quieting her giggles._

 _As she runs toward the field, not watching where she's going, the girl bumps into a figure, resulting in her landing on the ground with a small 'omph' escaping her lips. Solar looks up at the person, with tears welling in her eyes, and sees a tall boy around her age with brown hair._

" _Watch where you're going, blondie." The tall boy snaps at Solar, as the tears slowly cascade own her pale face._

" _S-sorr-"the girl was interrupted by the boy being knocked down by her one and only friend, Nathan._

 _He was always quite short fused, but when it came to his best friend, it was much more prominent in the way he acted. One small thing could turn into a huge argument and brawl. So, Solar always kept him in check, making sure the other kids didn't get beat up too much by her friend's rash decisions._

" _Nathan, I'm okay, let's just go…" Solar grabs her friend's wrist lightly, and by that one touch, the blond boy snaps out of his rage, and looks to Solar with sincere eyes._

" _You're sure?"_

" _Y-Yeah, I'm better than okay actually. Let's just go to your house." This makes the boy nod, get up from his current position, and walking away, leaving a frightened boy behind the pair._

 **Present Day**

"You ever fuck with her again, I swear I will not hesitate to bash your skull in." Nathan growls at the man in front of him as his grip loosens on the guy's white shirt stained red.

The coward runs away in fear, tripping on his feet repeatedly. Nathan loudly, as puts his hands in his pockets, and walks toward a certain someone's dorm room. He had told the blonde girl many times to stay away from people like who he had just painted crimson, although she never listened to him. As long as she had Nathan beside her, Solar usually felt no fear, at least until recently. She had started talking with someone named Cameron, and Nathan could tell just by one look, he was scum. Solar had not listened to her best friend when he had told her to stay away from him, which resulted in Solar getting a few bruises from Cameron. Nathan could still hear the desperate cries from Solar as she showed up at his dorm room, her face red and puffy from crying and being hit. The rage Nathan felt at that moment was immeasurable, his hand tightened into fists, and he asked her as calm as he could.

" _Who did this to you."_

After she had told him, he walked the girl back to her dorm, and went to find the bastard that dared hit Solar. And now, he was walking into her dorm room with his hands and clothing a vibrant crimson. A intense silence fell between the two, neither one of the, saying anything to the other. Although each sets of eyes would not leave the others. Solar eventually gave up, and adverted her eyes to her shaking hands.

"Did you find him…" Nathan lets out a cold chuckle.

"What do you think?"

"Good." The blonde boy takes a seat next to the girl, and wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"He won't be coming around you anymore. I made sure of that." He stops, before continuing.

"Just make sure to listen to me next time. I'm always right about these things." Solar nods slowly as she wraps her arms around the boy in front of her.

"Okay…"

The silence once again takes over the room as neither one of them speak. Nathan strokes the girls arm gently as the girl eventually stops shaking.

"Why do you still put up with me, Nathan, after I always get myself into trouble." This makes the blonde boy look down at Solar, and smile slightly.

"I could say the same to you. Between the drugs and violence, why do you still put up with me?"

"You're not all bad Nathan." she laughs lightly, releasing her grip on Nathan.

"Actually, I think we balance each other out perfectly. Sure, you're a little rough around the edges, but it's what's inside that counts. Fuck the gossip about you, I know who you are, and that's all that matters."

Just a little one shot I decided to write for Nathan, because all in all, he's a nice person deep down, who was badly influenced.

If you guys like it, maybe I'll do a story? Hm, I don't know, let me know what you think!

 **Love the Lovely,**

 _ **Yumi**_


End file.
